


You're Mine (To Protect)

by TheHappyFan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I Tried, I love Lucifer, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Angst, Luci needs love, POV Lucifer, Pacts, Spoilers for Chapter 20, but i felt uncomfortable with that chapter, so i did my best to make amends, that one really questionable scene, to fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyFan/pseuds/TheHappyFan
Summary: What Lucifer was thinking when he made a pact with you. Spoilers for Lesson 20-14.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	You're Mine (To Protect)

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 20!!  
> You have been warned.
> 
> So I played through chapter 20 recently, and OH BOY we finally got our pact with Luci (the one I was looking forward to most)
> 
> But... I definitely thought it could've been handled better.
> 
> For the route where you say no to the pact and he forces it on you anyways... I hate that. I really really hate that. I could not find any way to justify that in my mind. The only suitable explanation that I can come up with is to treat the "yes I'll make a pact with you" choice as the "True Ending" basically. But uh... his whole speech comes off sounding a bit too possessive for my taste (and a bit OOC from my interpretation). So basically this is my attempt at a fix-it, showing what he could've been thinking during the entire ordeal.
> 
> The name of my character is Victoria, but as you're reading, feel free to mentally insert the name of your own character instead. Enjoy the read!

“I still haven’t made a pact with you.”

“A pact, you say?” It’s been months since you made your last pact, that night when Belphegor asked you to make him  _ yours _ . You’re the only human I’ve ever considered making a pact with, and yet, I thought that you might not want one anymore; not since you’ve freed the youngest and helped my whole family come together as you originally set out to do.

I wish you’d asked me months ago. I’ve wanted to make this bond for months, but I couldn’t…

I couldn’t set aside my pride. I couldn’t just ask you,  _ beg _ you, to make a pact with me.

“I see. You’ve made pacts with all of my brothers, which just leaves me… Do you really want to make a pact with me? Truly? I don’t know how my brothers felt about making a pact with you, but I am more than a name to be crossed off of your list.” Actually, that’s a partial lie. While Mammon and Leviathan may have had misgivings about their respective pacts with you at first, they would not have stayed by your side if they had not so quickly come to adore you; I know that much. As for the others… well, how could they help but be impressed with you?

“I can’t have you lumping me together with everyone else. That won’t do.” It’s supposed to be a joke, but I feel an ugly flash of jealousy rip through me at the mere thought that you see me the same as the others.

It’s not that I hate them. Quite the opposite, in fact. It’s just that you make me feel a light-heartedness that I haven’t felt in thousands of years… and the idea of anyone else receiving the full warmth of your affections tears at the scars on my wounded heart. This  _ pride _ makes me hate the idea that you would love anyone else above me. I can feel myself entering my true form as I give into my display of emotion.

You should be running. I certainly haven’t given you any reason not to. I haven’t given you any good reason to want to stay in this room with me.

And yet, you stand your ground. Even as my blackened wings spread open, as you behold a sight that has terrorized humankind for generations, your eyes meet mine and… you smile.

You smile as if… almost as if you  _ know _ what I’m trying, and failing miserably to say. I want you. I need you to want me too, even in my darkest moments. If anyone in the three realms could ever see what I really mean… it would be you.

“You aren’t going to run? You’ve certainly got guts, don’t you?”

And yet… my pride cripples me. Fear plagues me.

“I’ve always found that aspect of you irritating.”

_ Why _ do I keep fucking this up further? Why can’t I just tell you how much you mean to me?

“But as irritating as it is, it’s even  **more** endearing.” Sometime while I say this, you’ve taken a step closer to me. I place a hand on my chest to steady my erratic heart before continuing.

“Now listen, and listen well. I will not be your possession. I won’t belong to you.  **You will belong to me.** ”

Fuck, please.  _ Please _ hear me. I want you. The others would gladly let themselves belong to you, and yet, you do not seem to love them the way they wish you would. I need to know that you care for me, that you won’t turn your back on me.  _ That you want me too _ .

“So, what will it be? Will you make a pact with me, Victoria?”

“Yes, I’ll make a pact with you.”

Fuck. You actually said yes.  _ You actually said yes. _ Somehow, your smile has grown even more radiant, and in this moment, I know that I would torch the very heavens themselves if you asked me to. You’ve seen me for who I truly am, at my best and at my worst, and yet you still want this bond with me. I am so amazed and astounded, I have to pause for a brief moment to regain control of my breath before I can continue.

“...Good. Then it’s done. As of this moment, Victoria, you are  **mine.** ” Mine to protect eternally, mine to look after until the end of time itself. I take your hand and take the oath, pledging myself to you, knowing that I could never bring myself to abuse this power over you, just as you could never do so to me.   
  
“I assume that takes care of all your loose ends?” I want to spend this whole night keeping you selfishly to myself, to show you just how much I love you during your last night here, but… I know you also want to wish the others goodbye as well. And… I can’t force you to stay in this room with me.

“There’s still something I have to do.”

“There is?” No… it couldn’t be. I want to hope so badly, bu-

You’re kissing me. You’re really kissing me. I close my eyes and kiss back as I thread my fingers through your hair and by Heaven, this is beautiful. Your lips are on mine and my heart sings a song more beautiful than any I ever heard back in the Celestial Realm.

“...Victoria.” My voice is softer now than it has been in centuries. “I’ve always known that you wanted to do this.” At least, I suspected so back when we thought that we were playing that game that Leviathan bought, when you said that I was the brother you were interested in. And here we are, all these months later… “And I know what you’d like to do next as well.” Given the reverent look on your face and your pupils blown out wide, I think you want the same thing I do. “We’re heading straight to my room. You’re going to spend your last night in the Devildom there, together with me…” You place your hand on my cheek and my breath hitches as I continue, “...all night long, until the break of dawn.” I intend to worship you as I have desired for months until the parting minute comes. “I’m not letting anyone else have you now…” I run one hand lightly down your back as you nod breathlessly, the smile on your face bright enough to put any angel to shame. I lean down to whisper in your ear, taking pleasure in your shudder of delight…

“You’re mine.”

Mine to love, no matter what may come our way.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was my first attempt at a fanfic in literal years. I hope you enjoyed it, and any feedback (positive or negative) would be greatly appreciated so that I can improve my writing in the future. Thanks!


End file.
